Solidarity or Something
by Crittab
Summary: Britta, Annie and blurred lines. Two brief ficlets based on prompts from the community tv livejournal comment ficathon.


**Solidarity... or Something**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

**Description: **Britta, Annie and blurred lines. Two brief ficlets based on prompts from the community_tv livejournal comment ficathon.

* * *

**Prompt**: Annie/Britta, that one time they made out that no one else knows about - zincrose

**Rating**: PG – PG-13

**Timeline:** Set during Politics of Human Sexuality

* * *

**The One Time, at the STD Fair...**

* * *

Annie frowned as she stalked away from the Dean's office. It was embarrassing enough having people know that she had only ever had sex once, and only_ barely_. She didn't need the Dean and everyone else in the world knowing that she didn't know how to put a condom on a penis, or that she couldn't actually _say_ penis out loud.

And you know what? There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. Like she said earlier that evening... what the heck is wrong with being a little bit more buttoned up? Last she checked, it was considered a good thing not to be a floozy who gave it up to every guy who came her way.

She sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. She'd put so much effort into the STD Fair, and to have it ruined because of something so stupid just sucked.

She was nearly to her car when she finally became aware of someone calling her name. She stopped and turned around in the middle of the parking lot, finding Britta jogging toward her.

"I'm going home," she sulked. Britta finally caught up, a little winded.

"I know. I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" Annie's brow furrowed.

"Where's your car?"

"I drove in with Shirley and she forgot about me after the whole thing with the Dean," Britta explained. Annie sighed and gestured for her to follow.

"Come on," she said, her voice betraying her sour mood. Britta frowned, but said nothing as she followed the girl to her car.

The first few minutes of the ride were weirdly silent. Annie didn't feel like talking, and she was thankful that Britta wasn't pushing it. Well... until she did.

"So you've really only had sex once, huh?" Britta asked. Annie huffed a breath out, clenching her hands more tightly around the steering wheel.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," she said, as politely as she could muster.

"Okay..." Britta let her voice drift away, but Annie could see the older woman sneaking looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop it," Annie said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yes you were!" Annie insisted. "You were... looking at me." Britta scoffed.

"Oh, well... sorry." It was clear from her tone that she wasn't sorry. Annie rolled her eyes, focusing back on the road.

After another few minutes, she started feeling kind of bad.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Annie said quietly.

"S'okay," Britta allowed. Annie shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's just... none of this was supposed to matter, you know? When you get to college the crap that happened in high school is supposed to stay there, and now suddenly it's following me around and... who the hell cares if my first time was with a guy who turned out to be gay? Who cares if I've never been kissed by anyone who wasn't trying to win a debate?"

"Wait..." Britta said, interrupting Annie's tirade. "What do you mean you've never been kissed? You slept with your gay ex-boyfriend." Annie sighed, realizing for the first time what she'd said.

"He never let me kiss him. He said he was turned off by tongues," she begrudgingly admitted.

"Wow," Britta said, a little flabbergasted. "Annie..."

"Ugh, don't do that," Annie begged. "Don't give me the "Oh, poor Annie, she's such a little girl," voice. I'm inexperienced, I'm not a baby!" she said this as she pulled up in front of Britta's building.

There was a tense silence for a moment.

"Are you going to go?" Annie asked after a moment, chancing a glance at Britta. She found the blond watching her, a curious look on her face.

She didn't really know how the next part happened. All she knew was that one moment Britta was on her side of the car, and the next she was kissing her, soft lips against soft lips. It wasn't breathtaking or spectacular. Annie didn't see stars... but it was nice.

And then it was gone.

Britta met Annie's gaze with a small smile.

"There," she said quietly. "Now you've been kissed." Annie watched her as she unbuckled and grabbed her purse.

And then she lunged at her, taking her face in her hands, and kissing her firmly. It took a minute for Britta to respond, clearly unsure of what to do with the 18 year old girl attacking her face, but soon enough she was kissing back. Their lips slid against each other's in a soft, but insistent battle, slicked with hints of flavoured lip-gloss that made everything a little better.

Soon, Annie felt Britta's tongue outlining the seam of her lips. Her tongue was slipperier than she thought it might be, but not unpleasant. She opened her mouth, and met Britta's tongue with her own as they kissed for what could have been ages inside of her car, hands loosely stroking each other's face, neck, shoulders and arms as they settled over the centre console.

It seemed like too soon when Britta slowly pulled away. Annie wanted to keep going, to keep experiencing her first real kiss, no matter who it was with... but the older woman put pressure on her shoulders to gently push her back into her seat. Annie's face flushed a bright red when she realized what she'd just done, but the bubble of nerves in her gut settled a little when Britta gave her a small smile.

"I think you're pretty awesome, Annie," she said quietly. "And it doesn't matter if you can't say penis, or if you've only ever slept with a gay guy who could barely get it up. Don't let that stuff freak you out. You're going to have a lot of cool experiences in your life..." she let her voice drift away as she pulled her purse up into her lap, before chuckling lightly and peering back at her. "Hopefully this was one of them."

Annie giggled lightly, her chest bubbling with something unfamiliar.

"It was," she affirmed. Britta smiled back at her before finally popping her door open.

"I'll see you at school," she said, making a swift exit.

Annie sat back in her seat for a moment. Her lips felt like they were tingling with the aftershocks of what had just happened. She had to admit, it wasn't the worst feeling in the world.

With a newly rejuvenated smile on her face, she put the car into gear and drove away.

**End**

* * *

**Prompt:** Annie/Britta, the infamous GQ photoshoot - eleventhimpala

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Modern Feminist Interpretation**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Annie grumbled as she held up the hanger that held her... well... outfit was a generous term.

"Come on, Annie. It's liberating," Britta encouraged, not wasting any time pulling her clothes off.

"Doesn't this go against pretty much everything you believe in?" Annie questioned. Britta stood up in just her underwear and turned to Annie.

"That's a good question, Annie. There are two ways of looking at this from a feministic point of view." Annie fought not to roll her eyes at her friend. She hadn't been looking for a lecture on the subject of the feminist representation in media, just a simple explanation of how, exactly, it was liberating for her and Britta to get all sexed up for the "Girls of Greendale" calendar.

But she asked for it, she supposed, by, well... asking. She attempted to focus on Britta's train of thought.

"So from the perspective I assume you're taking, women who dress up in skimpy outfits and parade around are taking an anti-feministic approach by degrading themselves for the pleasure of men, right?" Annie nodded, and Britta continued. "Right, well, that's one way to look at it. The other way is to realize that a woman who takes control over her own body is actually a feminist in action, proving that no one dictates her role in the society. If she wants to be a buttoned up librarian, then she can be a buttoned up librarian. If she wants to be a slutty little sex-kitten, then that's her prerogative... and you know why?" Annie frowned and shook her head. "Because woman are powerful, Annie. We have the power to decide these things for ourselves. I'm proud of my decision to do this photoshoot."

"But I didn't make this decision for myself..." Annie said quietly. Britta rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're doing it because I'm doing it, and that, my friend, is solidarity." Annie glared at her.

"So, wait... if I do what a man tells me to do then I'm being anti-feminist, but if I do what a woman tells me to do, then it's solidarity?" Britta wavered slightly on this.

"Annie... if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I just thought it'd be more fun to do it with a friend." Annie frowned. It was so not fair for Britta to invoke friendship right now.

She sighed and looked back at the "outfit" on her hanger. It was small, black, lacy, and could barely even be considered underwear. Britta's was a white version of the same thing.

She looked back at her friend, who was now giving a mildly creepy version of Disney eyes. Even though Britta wasn't naturally doe-eyed, Annie couldn't deny that it had an effect.

"Fine," she sighed. "But you owe me." Britta's eyes widened as a grin broke out on her face.

"You're the best!" she exclaimed, before finally pulling off her underwear and replacing it with her outfit.

* * *

Annie liked it.

She was embarrassed by that fact, but the truth was, she felt empowered. The photographer was super professional and supportive, and having Britta there just made it fun... but the best part was that she felt sexy, and grown up, and beautiful, and for some reason knowing the guys at school would see this gave her a buzz that she couldn't seem to come down from.

And a month later when the calendar came out, she was especially happy about her decision to do it when she saw Jeff's reaction to the month of March.

**End**

* * *

_Annie/Britta isn't really my thing, but hey, even I can't deny that these two making out would be hot. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
